Japanese Pie
by Pinou
Summary: What will you do to lose your virginity before university? Follow our bunch Natsuki, Chie and Mai in their 'graal' quest! Very very very inspired by American Pie. FUTA STORY (DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Don't be an ass and let nasty comments, it's useless...) Rated M for a reason ;D
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! **

**So here I reupdate this story, i'm sorry I deleted it back then but I was really angry when I got insulted by Pms.**

**BE CAREFUL, IT'S A FUTA STORY! **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T READ AND SPARE ME YOUR NASTY REVIEWS!**

**This story follow The french movie American Pie 1 (1999). **

**I don't own MAI HIME or AMERICAN PIE.**

**This contains a lot of humor, maybe a special humor so i'm sorry if it's not to your liking.**

**Have fun ;)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1 :_**

'_Driiiiiinnng'_

The last bell of the morning rang announcing the end of the first period.

Quickly all the corridors of the Hime high school of Fuuka were filled with people running, screaming, playing, talking, working or wandering**. **Well, typical school.

A special group of three girls came out of a history class taught by a crazy red hair who didn't stop saying she was seventeen and could understand young teenagers better than the other staff of the school.

"Hey Mai, can I borrow your notes, I felt asleep and has nothing for Friday's test" a blue haired girl with bright emerald asked.

"If you kept more attention to class Natsuki, you will be ok for the test and will not have to ask my help" The same Mai answered a little annoyed.

"Hey guys, did you see 'The little siren' last night? Arielle is so hot!"

"Ow Chie! You're such a perv'!" The blue haired girl screamed in horror.

"The worst thing is, I'm sure you've watched an adult version…" added Mai shaking her head from side to side.

"Come on! I'm not that desperate! "

"…"

"And I called you my best friends…"

"Hey! Pussies' faces, what's up? Still in the virgin zone bwaahahaa" Green lime eyes shined with mischiefs at the words left her mouth.

Yeah, that's how my life is.

* * *

You see that blue haired hot girl over there? It's me.

Natsuki Kuga, seventeen years, bad-ass biker chick, daughter of Saeko and Kenji Kuga the owners of Kuga's pharmaceutical industries.

If you ask, yes I'm rich, but no I'm not a spoiled brat, my mom made sure of that, no worries.

These girls who stick with me are my best friends for what seems forever.

The busty carrot hair Mai, she is like a sister to me. She has great grade and help me all the time, I know I'm a desperate case but hey, can't help it! She acts a lot like a mother to us but hell, it didn't matter, and you will never find a better cook! She also has a little brother Takumi but he suffers some rare disease and is hospitalized a lot.

Oh, one more thing, try to hurt her and I will make sure to kill you slowly and painfully.

Then we have Chie. What can I say? Short black hair, brown eyes with a pair of glasses, queen of gossip, member of the journalist club and the perfect stone marten type…

She has a girlfriend, actually she is the only one who has a girlfriend, Aoi. I don't understand how this girl can stay with such a pervert but hell, with her jealousy problems, they complete each other.

And finally Nao. Well people call her by her last name Stifleur. She is also rich but her, she's a brat. She is sexy and she knows it so she uses that fact and fucks girls after girls without a care for their feelings. Just sex. The Fuuka playboy!

Sometimes, I wondered why we are friends but I remember quickly, she organizes the best party in the city!

* * *

"Shut up Nao!" I growled.

"Come on, tonight 9pm, my house, alcohol and hoties only authorized!" She winked.

"Sorry Nao, that's the guy I'm with who will decide, he is a gentleman, I'm sure he is the one!" Mai smiled brightly.

God…Mai and her prince's search…

"Please girls, remove the cellophaneon your pussies and use it! Bunch of idiots!" Nao went away clutching her stomach and

We stayed here some minutes before moving to a famous restaurant for students 'At Mashiro'

"So, landingat 9pm and beers in hands at 9.05pm" Chie exclaimed.

"Do you have a date for tonight?" Mai asked

"My lovely Aoi…" whispered Chie.

"Do you know Shizuru, the beautiful student's president? She will be here tonight and I want to impress her. Would she prefer a bad-ass Natsuki-"I made a rider gesture "-or a cool Natsuki?"

"I don't know for you Mai but with that shirt I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter." Joked Chie.

I was wearing my leatherjacket on a shirt which said 'Hungry wolf"

"What?! Hey I don't think I'm wrong but it's been 2 two years you played with your girlfriend but never reached the third base" I retorted.

"Oh yeah? But I, I know what it's like to touch the ball and you, you're consigned to the bench " Chie smirked and sipped and her milkshake.

"Whatever…" I grumbled.

"Hahahahahaah" Mai didn't help one bit.

We came out and were about to part when something kept bothering me.

"Hey guys, how it is to you know, touch the ball…?" I blushed furiously from embarassement but couldn't help. Virgins questions…

"This one for you Chie" eavesdropped Mai

Chie put one of her hands on my shoulder and said with a thrust move

"It's like a hot apple pie!"

* * *

**At the party.**

Nao was walking around saluting people, slapping some nice asses and drinking with her friend from time to time.

"Ohhh yeah!"

She suddenly stole a red cup from one random girl and approached Shizuru

"Hey Shiz'! Good to see you, just wait for me, I will be back" she gave her the cup winking

As an answer, she won a smile and an arched eyebrow but, hey a Stifleur doesn't care until the girl was on her bed, not after and certainly not before.

The bellrang out loudly and forth**.**

With soft dance movements, she arrived at the door and opened it

"WOOO, now the party can begin, welcome to my love palace, beers are on the back, feel free to take it"

"Heee Aoi, Akane, what a joy to have you! YAYYYY" She yelled seeing them dancing in a corner.

"TOMOE!-"

"NAOOOOO" The said girl raised her hand.

"- What are you doing here freak?!" Nao dodged the high five and smirked at Tomoe's hurt face.

Then the girl walked dejected away in our direction.

"Hey girls, there's some asses tonight don't you agree" She blurted out, scanning the room, particularly some girls.

"Tomoe…"We barely nodded.

"I'm ready, I repeat I'm ready, Tomoe leveled up and become Tomoenator, an awesome sex machine ready to attack"

"You have a target Tomoe?" Chie curiously asked

"Do you see that girl from Tokyo, Miya? She is here and people say she is all over me" an evil smile crossed her lips "Kids, it's time for her to know THE Tomoenator-"

"Yeah right Tomoena- whatever you said" I snorted and Chie chuckled.

"-I will change the future of that lucky girl"

Okay, she was totally crazy…

"Go buddy, get the girl!" Chie humored and raised her cup.

"I will be back" she agreed and went to her 'lucky girl'

I hope someone will save Miya from that…that freak…

It was that time Aoi choose to join us.

"You were here" she kissed Chie's cheek and whispered something in her ear.

That's when I spot her. HER. Shizuru Fujino. She was clad in a simple purple dress which shownall her curves, all her fucking good curves!

_Beautiful._

_A goddess, it wasn't possible either way._

"Look it's Shizuru, she's here, she's looking at me!" I turned to my friend like an excited child.

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to her! Go" Chie cheered me up but kept her eyes on Aoi.

"Yeah! Yeah you're right, I will do that, that's the only thing to do, this is?" Nice, now I was stuttering…

When I turned to my friend for some comfort or more pushing, nothing, I was alone.

"Chi-Chie? Chie?" Thank you very much my dear friend, well, at least I hope you will go direct 'Home Run' if you know what I'm talking about… _Damn Aoi._

I breathed slowly, in and out and straightened myself. Come on, time to act.

_**-Play Etta James / At Last-**_

Black ripped jeans, black and white converses, a green blouse with three opened buttons which matched my eyes and my leather jacket on, I walked confidently toward my queen.

To each second, I grew scared, what will I say? What will I do? Will she like me?

But when I looked up, it was too late. I was in front of her, and then

"Hahahaha, I love it, hahaaah" I raised my cup and laughed nervously like a perfect idiot!

Shizuru and her two friends, the executive president of the student's council Haruka Suzushiro, a loud blond with violet eyes who hates my guts more than anyone because of my attendance and Yukino Kikukawa a shy brown girl with glasses who works with Haruka but always smile at me and corrects Haruka word's problem, looked puzzled. And by their intense looks I just realized that I humiliated myself like no tomorrow! At the same time, I thought I saw something in crimson orbs, something like amusement? No it was my imagination…

"I will just go get a drink" I quickly dismissed myself and ran to the beer.

**Somewhere in Fuuka in a car**

"And at school, did you take a specialty? A blond guy with spiked hair asked

"MMMmm I take a cooking degree course in hope to open my own restaurant!"

"Waaou, that's cool to have an idea of your future so real… What a beautiful night, don't you think? His eyes were glued to Mai's breast.

"Yeah I think too…" Mai was slightly embarrassed by the wondering on her large assets**.**

Silence engulfed the car and they both stared at the sky.

"I always said spring is great no? Maybe the smell of the rain and all" Mimicking a yawn, he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Mai felt like pushing him hard against the other side when

"Suck me baby" a sultry voice and lusty eyes came from the guy.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT DID YOU SAY?

"Suck me baby" courageously the boy repeated

After the shock, our carrot haired girl exploded

"YOU ARE KIDDING RIGHT?! AHHAHAA WHAT A BASTARD I FOUND THIS TIME! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! NATSUKI IS RIGHT, THE PRINCE CHARMING DOESN'T EXIST! I'M SO STUPID!"

"Come on, what did you expect? A five star restaurant and a walk on the beach under the moon? Please, what we all want is just a good fuck, stop dreaming and suck me already!"

Poor boy, didn't know to whom he was talking …

If staying with Natsuki and Chie taught something to Mai, it was:

Don't be afraid of pervert

Be violent to contain them and protect yourself

How I would love to make the scene slow down for you guys…

Mai widened her eyes and fury overtaken her. She slapped him hard on the cheek, grabbed his hair and slammed it on the wheel breaking his nose in the process. She opened the door kicking it and ran outside to the road calling a cab.

And his friends called him 'Nova'… Big joke!

**Back to the party in a bedroom **

Aoi and Chie were kissing like two beasts, holding tight to each other and caressing slowly the other body.

Suddenly Chie rolled on top of her girlfriend biting her neck playfully

"Don't you think it's time to take the next step?" she used her most heated and pleaded voice

"To-tonight?" a scared answer was all that Aoi could mutter.

"Yeah, that's the best night, doesn't it what you always dream of?" same voice said. She slowly raised her hand and let her thumb caressed from corner to corner her lover's lips.

'SHHIITT I'M A YETIIIII, THE ABOMINABLE MAN OF THE TOILETTTTTTS'

"…"

"Maybe not…"

"I get it, relax sweetheart and enjoy" Aoi pushed Chie on her back and unzipped her pants, taking off her pantie in the same time

"MMMmm Ohh Aoiii darling..AAaahhh!"

**And during that time…**

"He told you 'Suck me baby'?"…

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHA" Nao couldn't contain herself anymore

"Oh shut up Nao" Mai was angry and driving herself in some vodka.

"Where is that fucking bastard?! I will break his legs and make sure no one will ever EVER suck him!" I was fuming and my words could be misunderstood for growls

"Thank you Natsuki, but I did a pretty good job already" She was now smiling at me, her caring friend, holding my hand gently for comfort.

"That's not enough, I swear Mai I'm gonna kill him! No one tries to molest my sister!"

"Natsuki…" Mai's eyes were filled with tears, such a declaration with two cups of vodka in her organism was too much. She threw herself in my arms.

"You were right, fairy tale doesn't exist!"

"Shhh, everything will be okay, I promise you, you will find the one" I was tracing little patterns on her back to calm her and smooth her.

Unknown to us, a pair of red eyes was staring and they didn't seem quite pleased.

**In the bedroom**

"AAAaaahhh so good!" It was pure bliss, Chie was near her climax and all the sensation Aoi gave her were driving her mad.

"MMmmmm Oh god! Don't stop, don't stop!"

"Fuck yes! I'm coming, I'm coming Aoooiiiii!" With her lover's name on her lips, Chie released a wave of warm liquid and her body shook from aftermath.

"Wow babe, it was…it was amazing!"

Aoi licked all the liquid she could find not daring to waste such a wonderful essence. Then, she wiped her mouth on her girlfriend's pantie and smiled at her lover "Anything for you love"

Chie took her underclothes and pants back and hugged Aoi, whispering sweet things in her ear.

**VLAM**

"Suck me baby!" Nao barged in the room with a pink haired girl with two piggy tails.

"Fuck you Stifleur!" Chie scowled

"Yeah exactly, room service, you have to free the room" a devilish smiled horned her face and her slime green eyes were screaming 'Out! Out! Out!'

"Asshole…" whispered Aoi leaving the room straight with Chie close behind.

Nao didn't waste her time, not even care if she disturb something, she pushed her girl on the bed "Finally alone" and shut the door.

Chie joined us and took one beer. She embraced Mai and affectionately rubbed her arms.

How did she know? A fucking mystery, I told you…A real gossip queen!

We took some shots to celebrate the three musketeers' reunion and became a little crazy because of the alcohol but not really drunk well, except Mai…

So Chie and I went to the bathroom to get her a towel to clean her a little, man, she was drooling like a baby!

In our way, Tomoe caught us.

"Hey! Pssssitt, come on kids, come see."

"Tomoe, what are you doing?" I asked a little annoyed

"Listen carefully, you remember the girl, Miya?" She leaned on the doorframe.

"She's here with me, in that room if you know what I'm talking about" She raised her eyebrow up and down with a sadist grin.

"And she is totally hot!" She laughed and closed the door.

_What the fuck!_

"Wait! If Tomoe fuck before me, I will… I will have it bad, really bad!" Chie shouted exasperated

"Please Chie, Tomoe? Tomoenator?! You're kidding?" I made a shocked gesture to make her take the hint.

We stayed here and stared at each other before laughing our ass off.

"You're right, not a chance in the world!"

We reached the stairs still laughing

"It's ok to be licked five minutes but shit, I need to fuck!" Chie said still shocked from earlier

"Well, charming, really charming! Can you drive me back?" Aoi shouted at Chie then to her friend Akane

"Sure."

"No wait, Aoi! Please-"

"Bitch!" The two girls walked passed us and gave Chie a murderous look. I know she is my friend, but this one, she deserved it.

The next morning, when I opened my eyes, I was on the floor and judging by all my aches, I think I just collapsed here after drinking cup after cup with Chie.

I turned around and saw Mai on the couch stirring from her sleep slowly and Chie groaning in a nearby chair with a glass of water.

Typical drunk night…

Then, we heard some voices and watched surprised what was going on.

Tomoe and her girl came down the stair and stopped at the door

"I will never forget what we lived that night" whispered Tomoe but loud enough for us to hear. She caressed Miya's arm.

"Me neither" the girl hugged her tightly while Tome grinned at us knowingly.

"Good bye"

"See you…"

The door opened and closed letting the silence overtake the house once again.

Tomoe approached us and smiling from ear to ear declared

"Girls, that's it! I'm not a kid anymore. You can say you farewell to my virginity, I'm a woman now! Just as an advice, do it too, we had fun all night long, I'm exhausted…"

"Wait, wait! I don't get it, what did you tell her?" stuttered Chie with horror masked in her voice.

"Nothing, it was just my time, just my time" she shook her head "Good luck virgins" With a wink, she left.

To say we were stunned, it was an understandement. We couldn't speak, we even avoided each other eyes.

"Really?! GGrrrroo" Mai growled letting her head fell unceremoniously on the cushion.

"I can't believe it! I'm dreaming, it's not possible either way!" I screamed. Seriously guys, how a green haired girl, mean like no one and ugly outside like inside could reach the third base before my friends? Before me, maybe, after all I was also a freak but not in the same way….

"Yeah, I'm dreaming too! I passed all my time with Aoi since three years and Tomoe met a girl one night and concluded?! Not faiiiiir!" she whined kicking in a bottle…

"We will all be virgins in University, you know that? People will look at us as some aliens!" Added Mai

"Thank you Mai, it helps a lot…" I retorted

"Guys! Stop! I have an idea!" Chie blurted out with one hand on her chin and her glasses on the tip of her nose.

Oh god, I already have shivers running my spine, it was never good when Chie had an idea!

"We keep it between us, it's simple! We make a deal, no wait, better than that, a pact! It's powerful! We all fucked a girl or boy-"she winked at Mai "and change the virgin zone to the fucker one!"

"Because you think I didn't try everything?" I snorted.

"How do you train for Lacrosse game? You have a coach to motivate and stimulate you? It's the same! We're here for each other! Alone we sucked! But together…Together guys, we rocked! We will control our sexual fate!"

"After all, to finish in Hell at the end, why not together?" Mai smiled and agreed.

"As if I wanted to be with you afterlife too…" I rolled my eyes.

"Come on girls! Seriously! Our sex ability is at stake!" She stood up on her chair and raised her water glass.

"We will show every hotties what we can do and prove to the world that we're not some flabby pussies! Bid yours farewell to the virgin zone and with me fight for yours future orgasms!"

"Amen!" Mai yelled with her fist up in the air.

"Swear your loyalty to the cause and to each other!"

"To us all the women!" I cheered!

"And we will lose our virginity!"

"YAYYYYYYYY" We all jumped and shouted.

* * *

**Later at "At Mashiro"**

"It's mandatory, only consent relations are authorized. No whores, that's for you Nat'!"

"Spotted" Mai laughed at me

"Mai~~" I whined.

"The dance at the end of the year is our deadline!"

"Come on Chie, it's not cool, it's in three weeks!" I complained

"I know but think of all the parties after the dance, all the women and men are hot!"

"She's right you know Natsuki, think of it like a sort of tradition" Mai intervened

"But guys, I will never have a girl in three weeks, you know why!"

"You need confidence Natsuki, you're freaking hot and a famous lacrosse player at Fuuka high, and that, is just a detail!" Chie told me with a reassuring smile

"If I wasn't into men, I would definitely fuck you again and again Natsuki, don't worry! I'm sure you will find someone!" Mai said sticking her tongue.

"Come on, to us!" Chie cheered!

"TO UUUSSS ~~"

Ok, ok, I know, I will spill it.

Why am I comparing myself to a freak? Why did I think I will never have a girl? Why am I so not confident?

Well, did I mention that I'm a hermaphrodite?

Maybe not…

So yes, I, Natsuki Kuga, due to some circumstances, has a pussy AND a dick.

Not just a dick, but a ten inch cock.

Now, you know what my problem is with our little pact.

**To continue…**

* * *

**Twisted ends, I know but I like them. **

**It gives me the sensation that my readers will crave for more. **

**Next chapter will reupdate tomorrow ^^'**

**Love**

**Pinou.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi !**

**I know I said that I will update it days ago but I forgot...**

**Thanks a lot for your support! (Reviews, PMs, follow & favourite) **

**I know there're strange shits like the pie thing but come on HUMOR, like the movie.**

**I know I write a lot of sex scenes or lust feelings but I don't believe in love at first sight (sorry for the romantic ones). I think people lust for each other first,we want the body of the other and after we fall in love, we learn about each other and develop real feelings.**

**Sorry if it's a bother, everyone can have its own idea on this subject, I'm totally open to read them ;) **

**The same goes for the criticisms about my story but not just free nastiness.**

**Once again, your nasty reviews will be deleted so, just go fuck yourself, I wrote warnings everywhere, so DONT READ!**

**! FUTA STORY !**

* * *

_Chapter 1 :_

So,how did I end up with a cock?

Don't be shy, I know you want to know.

My mom explained to me she was implied in a car accident. Due to the violent impact, she had pregnancy problems which caused some difficulties of development to the fetus, to me…

And the result?

I developed the two genitals organs but the male one appeared (to be exact, finished its development) when I was four.

Since then, it grew a lot…

I remember I cried a lot at the beginning, it's hard to be different and not be able to talk about it.

But, hey, the show must go on! And today I have friends who know about it and accept me, support me and even protect me.

You have no idea how much girls Chie tried to hook me with or how much strip show she made me see. She even tried to present me whores, thanks to Mai, I escaped that.

My mom felt so guilty for what happen she worked day after day on medicaments to make easier my life.

Well, she became the most famous scientific in Japan and with my dad's help own the number one industries in Asia.

Not so bad hu?

* * *

After our little pact, I came back to my house for shower, sleep a little and stuffs.

I hadn't even put a foot in my doorstep, the door was yanked open and my mom grabbed me and engulfed me in her arms.

"My baby Susuki is baack ~" She sang happily covering my hair with kisses.

Oh God…

Why did she have to do that every time I go home?

"Moooomm, please I can't breathe!" I yelled flustered.

"Sorry Susuki but I missed you~" She caressed my cheek and led me in.

"Oh come on, I just left for what? Twelve hours? I'm not going to run"

This woman will be my death.

"You better not Susuki, if not, I will tie you to a chair and feed you like a two years baby." In a second my mom was surrounded by a dark aura and to be fair, she was scaring me pretty well…

"O-kk. Hum Where is Dad?" I asked cheekily.

"Heere Susuki!" A voice came from the kitchen.

"What? Not you too Daaad!" I whined.

He came to us grinning like a kid, ruffled my hair and placed an arm around my mom's waist.

What a perfect picture. When you look at them, you can really tell where I came from.

Blue hair from my mom and green emerald eyes from my dad.

"Have a good party?" My dad asked

"Yeah…" I answered absent mildly, thinking about THE pact.

"Natsuki are you alright?" My mom looked very worried and I felt guilty 'cause I know what she was thinking.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm just tired I didn't sleep much" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I will shower and rest a little, see you"

I walked to my bathroom (yes, we all have a private bathroom) and stared at myself in the mirror.

FUCK.

I really looked like a zombie. Arff, who am I going to seduce like that?

'Shizuru' A little voice repeated in my head like a charm.

It shouldn't be authorized to be that beautiful. People said perfection doesn't exist… Well guys, you didn't see her.

I sighed and shook my head to get rid of my thoughts.

I grabbed my favorite boxer and shirt pair for sleep and entered the shower.

I turned the water on and waited for the warm to come. I let every drop hit my body and run my muscles like a caress.

I felt so relaxed, it was good… Maybe a little too good-by the way.

I felt my lowers parts poked my stomach, oh please no, don't tell me…

I lowered my head and saw it.

My little soldier standing to attention.

I didn't even touch it but it was so hard it almost hurt.

Note to myself: Don't think about Shizuru before the shower!

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my little friend but it didn't work and cold water wasn't a solution at all.

Maybe I will use Nao's advice for once, 'To fight the fire with fire'.

I slid my hand along my breast and stomach to finally grab my length firmly. My action made me shuddered.

I began stroking myself slowly, arching with desire.

How I would like to have Shizuru doing it.

She would pump me from head to toe and even lick my shaft in the process. She would keep her eyes glued to mine, never letting go. Her beautiful crimsons would shine with envy and lust. Her fingers would find my balls, playing with it while her warm mouth greedily took me in. My hips would buck and I couldn't stop myself to thrust in her tight hole, deeper and deeper in her throat.

My pace speeded up and I jerked my cock in my hand in search of more frictions.

I would make her gag on me. I would grab her hair and force her to swallow my dick.

It was so good, just imagine her doing that, I was in lalaland.

She would wink at me and after taking me completely, would hum in contentment sending shivers into my spine. Her fingers will leave my balls and stroke my pussy. I wouldn't be able to bear all the sensations and I will burst in her little mouth a huge wave of cum.

I would look at her when she would swallow every drop and lick her lips in satisfaction.

That was it!

I opened my eyes and couldn't control my erratic moves.

I felt a warm feeling invading my core and without thinking, I came in my hand.

My breathing was raged and my body shook from the aftermath.

God.

So fucking good.

I stayed here a little longer to recover.

I get out and came straight to my bed, collapsing gracefully in it. I was exhausted.

**An hour later…**

'_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR'_

"Arrrgh…Come on Chie, not now" I grumbled

'_Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR'_

"Fuck!"

I took my phone and answered angrily

"You better have a fucking good reason to disturb my sleep Chie!"

"Hello to you too sleeping beauty part one of the pact is on! See you at Mai's house!"

* * *

I took the first jeans and top I found and headed to Mai.

Lucky I am, Mai lived just five minutes away from my house.

When I arrived, Mai was lying in her bed with a directory and Chie was phoning to some florists.

"Hum... Hey guys?" I greeted

"Natsuki!" Mai said opening her arms for a hug.

I dodged her and went to Chie to slap her on the head.

"Mouuu~"/ "Ouch! What had I done?" They whined, Mai pouting and Chie rubbing her sore spot.

"Never interrupt my sleep again, ever again" I warned her darkly.

"Ok, ok, just stop looking at me like that" She groaned again "So Mai, did you find it?"

"Found what?" I looked at them suspiciously

"Here, FALLS VALLEY FLORISTS, I recommend you a BIG bunch of roses" Mai screamed happy to end her search.

"Nice, now, first operation can begin" Chie grinned evilly.

* * *

After our little encounter, everything went quickly and crazy!

Chie enrolled me in an online dating site 'E-DATE 'where she put a photo of me in underwear (don't know when she took it by the way…) and wrote a lot of shit about my personality and my special attribute, just according to her, to be sure no one runs away.

I admit I was angry at her but in the end, why not?

Mai watched the entire housewife's crap in television to perfect her girlfriend skills. She even forced me to stay with her during a fabulous lesson of floral composition… Did you catch the irony? I thought I would die! So boriiiiing!

In her side, Chie tried to make things right with Aoi:

"Did you receive my flowers? Did you like them?" Chie asked expectantly.

Aoi ignored her and walked away. I think she would have to try harder…

Maybe I was beginning to believe in our pact 'because I checked more and more my profile on internet. But guess what? No replies to my messages or no view on my account. I'm not the type of girl who supported all that internet date but it's really frustrating to not be popular…at all.

Later, Chie bought some 'extra' and shared them. So it explained why I got four boxes of 'Enhanced pleasure' condoms in my night stand, and please, don't make me describe the other toys she had for her….

Then, she came to talk with Akane, Aoi's best friend to have some clues and advises to take Aoi back. They walked together in the corridor.

"Don't worry, she is a little upset now but it will didn't last long, she likes you too much to break up"

"You think so? I like her too…" Chie answered shyly.

Akane stop walking and turned to Chie "Do you love her?"

"A-ah, slow down, you sees it's a bit complicated" she shuddered.

"But if you want to fuck her, you have to tell her, that's how I was tricked"

"Here the point Akane, I don't want to trick her"

Akane smiled and took Chie by her shoulders

"Well Romeo, you have to give her what she never has"

"Yeah! …But what?" Chie's grin disappeared

"OOhh Chiee, yes, more!" Akane rolled her eyes in her head and mimicked a body's shake.

"Get it?" She winked

"Of course, an orgasm!" Chie yelled.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Akane punched her slightly on the arm

"You know, I'm pretty sure-" She was cut off

"No you're dreaming here" Akane stated firmly

"But one time-"

"No" Again, a firm nod

"Shit…." Chie cursed looking lost in her thoughts

"Everything is in your hands, either you confessed, either you rock in bed" Akane laughed gently.

Suddenly, Nao came running to them

"Hey! Pussy's face! You have to see that!" She took Chie's hand and dragged her in the music room.

Here, in the middle of the platform was Mai singing with the choral.

'Did you believe in magic 'OOooouuuuuoouuuuu' In the younger's heart-'

"What did you do to that tick head?" Nao said shocked.

'I will tell you about the magic to free your soul-'

"Wonderful, see you next week" the teacher spoke

Mai ran to us excited "Hey! So you came to admire me"

"You have a beautiful voice Mai! You sing well" I winked

"Thanks Natsuki" she smiled sweetly at me

"What are you fucking doing with those things" Nao asked pointing to some nerdy people

Mai glared at her "They're really nice to me and do you see that guy?' She shown a tall black-haired boy with amber eyes who was talking to the vocalists with a dashing smile.

"He is so hot!" She squealed.

"Stupid wet folds, you hope to hook Kanzaki Reito, the vice-president of the student council and supposed boyfriend of THE Kaichou?" Nao slatted amused

"WHAT?" Mai and I shouted at the same. No way was MY Shizuru with this penguin!

"Kanzaki Reito, son of the famous actor and beautiful singer Akemi and Daiki Kanzaki, third fortune of Japan, eighteen years and the man the most coveted in Fuuka." Chie added with a shining grin.

We all looked at her shocked. Where did that came from? Better not know…

"AND the boyfriend's thing just a rumor, but very popular"

I released my breathing, I didn't know I was holding it. Well I still have a little hope for my not so secret love.

"Still Mai, I don't like it, just give up" Nao snorted

"Not even in your dreams Stifleur" Mai retorted

* * *

Finally, Friday night! I was so tired after this crazy week. Laying in my bed, I thought about all of this and remembered the condoms Chie gave me.

You know, I never tried one because people were saying different stuffs 'it's too tight', 'I felt like compressed' but at the end, if I can't try on my own, I can't really have my feeling on it?

So, yes, I opened my drawer and took one box.

I read it and looked how to use it.

My curiosity took the better of me and I took one.

I unrolled it to the max and tried its resistance. It's kind of gross, all lubricated and elastic.

I was at the verge of trying it with more boldness when

"Knock, Knock, Knock" I paled instantly

"Euh, just one second!" I yelled

I threw everything in my drawer and closed it.

"You can come in"

My door opened an my dad came in, he walked slowly and sat on my bed next to me

"Hey Susuki" I pouted at the nickname but tilted my head on the left side, something was off and it scared me a little.

"I just saw you door and decided to come and talk a little, you know, dad and daughter's stuffs."

"Dad…" I said wryly

"I'm not blind Susuki, you're nearly eighteen now and like all the teenagers of your age, you have, euuh-h-"

"Please don't" I sighed…

"Desire. Sexual want and… need considering your condition." He finished red like a tomato.

I got that from him by the way, the full blush.

"It's perfectly normal you know, your hormones are working you and people around are talking about it even doing it maybe."

Oh no, not that discussion. Someone help me!

"We don't have to do it th-"He cut me off.

"It's my duty as a father Susuki. Remember last week-end when you get back from Nao's party? Maybe you thought we don't see that something was bothering you but you were wrong. And I worked myself up and found. THE BIG PROBLEM IN A TEENAGER'S LIFE." He looked at me with a smile and ruffled my hair.

"So, I thought maybe you wanted a little push up." He gave a little bag he was hiding behind his back.

I opened it and nearly faint from embarrassment. I was so red my head was spinning. I took the erotic magazines and placed them on my laps.

"Well, you can explore the anatomy of the women " He opened one of them "This one for example shows a lot of breast which have for first function to feed babies but can be used for preliminaries . The other here name 'DUREX' centered on … lower parts but if you prefer I bought 'Shaved' which is more exotic, if you take it to page 3, you can note that is very explained."

While my dad was speaking about these magazines, I couldn't lay my eyes on something particular. I was looking everywhere but at him and his gifts.

God. Why me?

If I could disappear... it's so embarrassing.

"-And here's the clitoris. Do you what is it?"

Really? I mean REALLY?

"It can't be possible! YES, YES I know what it is!" I yelled. Shit, I broke down.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were such an expert!."

Ok, my dad can be a little sarcastic sometime…

"We don't have to discuss sexual things you know, I have classes of biology..."

"It's always the same with you, every time we tried to talk about personal stuffs you hid!"

We were talking at the same time, yelling at each other to be exact.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't want to say it like that" I capitulated.

"I apologize too, I overreacted a little" he made his puppy eyes and turned to me.

I got that from him too… but hell, it worked like magic!

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly.

HIs face was all happy and he got up with a grin.

"So I think I will let you meditate and go away" He walked to my door and opened it but before closing it he threw me two things and winked.

Soap and papers hanky.

"DADDDDDDDDDDD".

* * *

**The next day with Chie and Nao**

"Hey Nao, I have a question and I think you're the best to answer me…"

"Shoot!" Nao grinned

"Well, you know Aoi and I didn't have crossed the line and I've been told if I made her orgasm maybe we could you see…As my friend who is by the way the only one non-virgin, I thought you could give me advices and s-tuffs…" Chie stuttered looking at the floor.

"Bwaahaahahhh~~ Stiffmaster always the best!" Nao laughed almost rolling on the floor from the confession of her friend.

"Come on Nao, don't be an ass" She gritted between her teeth, annoyed by her friend's reaction.

"An orgasm? I have a secret for you my little chicken, if you're willing to make girls orgasm like no tomorrow, if you keep that in mind and do it, you could enter the brotherhood." Nao was magically very serious and staring at Chie's eyes.

"Brotherhood? What are you talking about?" Chie as completely lost.

"The Bible of sex" She stayed quiet a moment to let an effect dramatic

"It's a book some guy brought back from Amsterdam and each year it was passed on the chosen one. And now, it has all the personal experiences of the previous holders."

"How do you?"

"My mom was a member of this brotherhood and talked to me about this book, I even had it once and wrote in. You can try it but you have to bring it back after. It's in the library hidden under the shelve 3C"

"God Nao what family is yours? Anyway thanks a lot" Chie patted Nao's shoulders

"Well, if you could introduce me Akane, your girl's friend, we would be clear." She winked and licked her lips

"Deal" They shook their hands grinning like little kids

"Oh, pay attention to page 55"

**At the same time with Mai**

The choral was training for the incoming competition and was about to finish when our little carrot hair improvised.

_'I believe in Magic (together)_

_Scoubidouuu baaa scouscoubiddou ba (Mai)'_

Everyone laughed but the teacher said it was a good performance and some initiative was welcome.

'Take that bitch' Mai thought about one of the choristers who was trying to make choral a living hell for her.

She went to her bag, ready to go to her cooking club when she felt someone tapped her shoulder.

"That as interesting" the sultry voice of none other than Reito Kanzaki reached her ear.

She turned a little flushed

"You really think so? Reito is that it?" She played the girl non-interested but couldn't hide her smile.

* * *

Reito grinned at that and ruffled his hair sexily.

"Yes, Reito Kanzaki" He grabbed her hand "A pleasure to meet you mademoiselle"

Mai was trying hard not to faint and felt warm sensations building in her stomach when his lips touched her skin.

"And, if I may, you have a beautiful voice" He wore that same dashing smile which made his popularity.

"Are you a member of the cooking club?" He asked looking at her back.

"Ye-Yes, actually, I'm the president, Mai Tokiha" She scratched her cheek shyly.

"Wow, you guys baked wonderful pastries! Call me classic but your cookies taste like heaven!" He beamed lightly at her.

"Th-Thank you, we bake it with lot of love"

Smooth Mai, smooth.

"Maybe I should come more then" His smile never leaving his face.

An awkward silence filled the room and Mai couldn't help but look at her feet.

"Can I have the honor to escort the president of the club to her kitchen?" He asked, presenting his arms and holding her heavy bag like a perfect gentleman.

"Sure" She grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly wishing time to stop.

**With Natsuki**

I was so bored I skipped school and came back to my house. My parents were working, no worries.

Like what 99% of the teenagers, I headed to the kitchen to nibble on some chips or cakes.

Instead, I found a beautiful and warm apple pie with a note

'_Susuki,_

_You're favourite_

_We will be home late_

_Enjoy_

_Mom__ '_

You have no idea what a simple sentence like 'we will be late' could do to you.

I couldn't stop staring at this pie, Chie's word haunting my head like a curse :

'Just like an apple pie'

* * *

I laughed nervously, this was ridiculous, and I wasn't like that. I'm not a pervert.

I began walking to my room but stopped at the entrance of the kitchen.

Oh fuck it! I'm a pervert!

I came back to the pie.

I raised two fingers and inserted them slowly in the middle of the pie. A rush of feeling came trashing in my body.

It was wet and warm at the same time and just to add to my experiment, I could hear the noise of my fingers penetrate the cake.

I closed my eyes and thrusted in and out letting my fantasies took the control.

OH MY GOD.

I could totally see a pussy around my fingers.

I was so excited that I felt my pants tightened on me, my cock begging to be free to take part.

Who am I to refuse her that?

I unzipped my jeans and took it off. Not one to disappoint my dick was at full attention and twitching from anticipation. The cool air was just adding excitement 'cause it clashed with my burning needs.

I stopped my ministrations and looked at the pie.

My fingers let a perfect hole in the middle which screamed 'FUCK ME HARD'

I blinked and I swore, I don't know what really happened to me.

I saw blond sand curled hair, crimson eyes and pale skin and I lost it.

My cock was throbbing hard and I grabbed the pie to thrust my length in it, firmly.

"MMMmmm YES, YES!"

I felt the warm encircling my dick making it enlarge more.

"'Zuru not so rough Mmmmmm"

So wet, so warm… I could feel a ball of something building itself in my stomach.

"Oh yeess, don't stop, don't stop, I felt it come"

Just when I was at the culminate point of my release

"AAaahh! NATSUKI?!"

* * *

**Hahahahaha! Who discovered Natsuki here? **

**Just wait another week and I will reveal it!**

**And for the record, I don't suffer from lack of sex or whatever, but I thank you for your concern ;)**

**Love you all :D**

**Pinou**


End file.
